In The Other Dimension
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Meeting your alternate self... What would you expect? You'd think they'd look exactly like you, with different personalities and different past. But try flipping that to the exact opposite. This is the tale of what happened when the Hosts met their alternate halves. -Kyoya/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru, Mitsukuni/Takashi-


In The Other Dimension

**Now, before I begin I'd like to give an overview of the characters.**

**Kyo: Kyoya's girl counterpart. Has the same look as he does, but longer hair, down to her midback. Her hair is kept in a ponytail.**

**Tama: Tamaki's female counterpart. Same look, but longer hair, down to her waist.**

**Kao: Kaoru's girl half. Same look, but her hair runs to her shoulders.**

**Hika: Hikaru's girl half. Same look, hair goes down to her shoulders.**

**Mitsu: Mitsukuni's girl counterpart. Same look, but her hair goes to her shoulderblades.**

**Taka: Takashi's female half. Same look, but her hair goes to her jawline.**

**Haru: Haruhi's male half. Exact same look. (They thought Haruhi was a boy at first... So yeah)**

**Also, in the girls' universe, instead of a Host Club they have a Help Club, in which the girls help guys get out of the closet, or help them with their romances. Tama schmoozes the guys, telling them how 'no one could hate such a pretty face for being gay', among other things. Hika and Kao show the guys how their 'forbidden' love pales in comparison to the real forbidden love of incest. Mitsu and Taka help those who are in love with someone who is polar opposite to themselves, by demonstrating their own relationship. Kyo, while also handling the funding, uses logic, reasoning and observation to come to conclusions on the guys' romances. Haru tells stories on his gay family members, the prime star being his mother.**

**Also if I say 'Honey' or 'Mori' I'm talking about the boys and not my twisted girl versions.**

**And that's all... :) I do not own OHSHC.**

-x-x-

-In The Alternate Dimension...-

(After Help Club Hours)

As the final 'patient', as Tama called them, exited the room, Kyo instantly got up from her chair to grab her laptop. As she began to go through the funding, Tama rushed over.

"I still don't see why you need to charge people. We're helping, isn't that enough?" she whined. Kyo shook her head, fighting to keep a small smile at her friend's concern for others away.

"You keep holding matchmaking parties. And I don't charge them, I simply put up the option to donate. It isn't my fault that they choose to do so"

"Still, I gain all the reward I need from seeing their happy faces when they decide to come out!"

Kyo rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the speech she'd heard far too much from her friend...

_'Friend...'_ The word echoed in her mind, her heart aching. If only they were more... However, Tama's affections lingered elsewhere.

"I'm going home. This dress is even more uncomfortable than usual" Haru stated, tugging on the sleeve.

"No! We have a spare one in a larger size! Come and put it on!" Tama shouted, rushing to stop Haru from leaving. She grabbed the only male member and dragged him to the closet, which supposedly held the extra dress. Kyo sighed, and did her best to focus on the screen in front of her.

Meanwhile, Kao was chatting with her sister, about their next act.

"I was thinking next time, a kiss on the cheek. I noticed the guys still looked uncomfortable even afterwards, so they probably won't come any closer to coming out unless we start showing more affection" Hika said, stuffing a book into her bag as she talked. Kao's head shot up.

_'Now's my chance...'_

"Um, we've done kisses on the cheek before... Maybe next time a... A kiss on the lips?"

Hika paused to consider this.

"Nah. The cheek kisses seem to work fine"

"Y-yeah... Right"

_'Damn... She didn't agree...'_

Yes, you guessed correctly. Kao was in love with her own sister. Her own TWIN sister. She wished that their act wasn't an act. Sure, helping the guys was great and all, but what about her heartache?

While Kao was angsting, Mitsu was doing the very same thing.

Mitsu was finishing her final piece of cake for the day, casting longing looks at Taka, her cousin and self-appointed protector. Taka did not seem to notice, making poor, innocent Mitsu's heart quiver in sadness.

Everyone looked up as Tama was shoved out of the closet, Haru yelling at her to get out. Tama rushed to Kyo's side, crying out,

"DADDY! Haru is being mean to his Mommy!"

As she said this, she latched herself to Kyo's arm, making the raven-haired female roll her eyes.

"Tama, go away"

That statement was enough to get Tama to go into her 'depression corner'

Kyo sighed at her friend's fragile ego, and looked back down at her laptop to continue calculating their funds.

Finally, Haru came out, no longer looking uncomfortable in the dress.

"Thanks for the new dress, but I should still head home pretty soon"

"Hey Haru! Can we go home with you?" Hika asked suddenly. Kao looked over at Haru, putting on a fake excited look, knowing she'd really rather go home with her sister.

"No thanks, I've got homework" came Haru's reply.

"We can study together" Hika suggested. Kao struggled to keep her face the same.

"No" Haru growled, clearly getting agitated.

The conversation would have continued, but a single knock sounded on the door. A few seconds later, two more knocks came. The Help Club members looked at each other, and Kyo went to open the door. A girl shoved past.

She had short brown hair, green eyes, and an unsettling grin. She looked at each of the members, and simply said,

"Would you like to see a new world?"

The words came out creepily, like a ghost, or a murderous psychic. However, Tama jumped up in glee.

"YES! That sounds wonderful!"

The girl grinned, but Kyo butted in.

"This doesn't sound right... I don't think we should..."

"Agreed" the twins said in unison. Mitsu nodded, and Taka went along with Mitsu's opinion. Haru also voiced his agreement.

The girl clenched her jaw.

"I suggest you do this. Your fates are tied into it"

"Let's do it, guys, PLEASE?!" Tama begged. Kyo looked between Tama and the girl.

She could never say no to Tama...

"Alright" she sighed.

"Good" the girl grinned. She waved her hands, then put her finger in a specific spot in the air, then dragged downwards, muttering some nonsense words under her breath.

Everyone stared as a portal slowly appeared as the girl stopped her 'ritual'

"You may now enter. But be warned, the only way back, when you are ready to return, is a true love's kiss"

-x-x-

-In The Canon Dimension...-

(After Host Club Hours)

"I'm gonna go ahead and go, guys" Haruhi announced, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Hikaru glanced over, and asked, as he always did at the end of the day,

"Can Kaoru and me come home with you?"

"No"

Haruhi went to open the door... But a loud THUD came from outside. She jumped about a foot in the air, and looked at the other Hosts' shocked faces.

"What was that?" Mitsukuni asked innocently, his eyes wide in fear. Takashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Haruhi looked nervously at the door, and slowly put her hand on the handle. She glanced around the room again, noting how Kyoya was unconcerned, the twins were curious, and Tamaki... Tamaki was cowering, hiding his face in a pillow. She shook her head and turned back to the door, and opened it, ever so slowly...

And saw a bunch of unconscious females on the ground.

"Guys... We need the nurse... Or a hospital"

-x-x-

Thankfully the nurse hadn't left, and the group just managed to catch her before she started to go home. As she looked at the girls in their arms, she noticed how they sort of looked like girly versions of the Host Club members, however didn't voice this observation.

She examined each of them, however she didn't have enough beds or couches in the office to accommodate all of them, so the brown-haired one and short, blonde one were put on the ground.

It didn't take too long for them to awaken, probably fifteen minutes. The sat up groaning in pain, and the Hosts darted to make sure they were okay.

It was when Haruhi looked at the brown-haired one that something clicked.

"Um, we should take these girls into the Club room... I have something to ask them" she informed the others. They looked at her in confusion but nodded nonetheless. The guys helped the girls stand, and led them to the Club room.

"Hey, that girl lied!" the taller blonde girl whined. The dark-haired one with glasses looked at her.

"She said she would take us to 'another world' but this place looks exactly the same!" the blonde whined. Haruhi stared at them for a moment.

"And that confirms my suspicions"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"I think these people... Are us, from another dimension. I don't know if that's possible, but-" Haruhi was cut off by the blonde girl squealing.

"So we really ARE in another world?! YAY!"

As she started to dance, Kyoya stared blankly at her before saying,

"You know, I can see how she could be Tamaki's alternate self"

Tamaki stared at the dancing girl, and pouted.

"But I'm not THAT big of a goofball, am I?!"

"Yes, you are" the entire Host Club chorused. Tamaki instantly ran to his 'depression corner'.

The dark-haired girl with glasses came forward, then, looking uncertainly at the males.

"I don't know if we really are in another dimension, but... In any case, my name is Kyo. If we are in another world, I suppose I would be your alternate?" she said, sticking her hand out to shake Kyoya's hand. Kyoya nodded, shaking her hand as he replied,

"I suppose so. I am Kyoya"

"And I'm Tama!" the blonde jumped in suddenly, gesturing dramatically as she introduced herself.

"Let me ask this, if you are opposite genders of us, then would Haruhi's half not be a male disguised to be female?" Kyoya pointed out. The brown-haired one stepped forward.

"I guess so. I'm Haru"

-x-x-

Soon after all the introductions had been done, the issue of where the alternates would be staying came up.

"You can stay with us. Haru can stay with me, Hika and Kao can stay with Hikaru and Kaoru, and so on" Haruhi suggested.

"How are we going to explain bringing home girls?" Tamaki asked.

"We can tell the truth, whether or not our parents believe us is their problem"

"You're kidding" Hika scoffed.

"That's so ridiculous" Kao grumbled.

"Then you try to come up with a better plan, divas" Haruhi hissed. Hika and Kao simply looked at each other.

After a few minutes of everyone trying to come up with a better idea, they finally gave up and agreed to Haruhi's plan.

-x-x-

Taka and Takashi were silent for about half the ride, until Taka spoke up.

"Have the meetings been happening here as well?"

Takashi simply looked at her, silently asking her to elaborate.

"The meetings. Friday nights, at the Club, Mitsu, Kyo and Kao have been staying behind and talking. Have Mitsukuni, Kyoya and Kaoru been doing that too?"

"Yes. I am concerned, are you?"

Taka looked at her male half, and Takashi noticed the faintest glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I am. Mitsu usually does not leave my side, and when she does it's only for a brief period, not for twelve hours"

Takashi was silent. He didn't really know what to say to build on that that Taka wouldn't already be thinking of, since they were the very same.

"I am also worried because this is the first night, aside from the meetings, that I will not be staying with Mitsu" Taka said suddenly, now looking back out the window.

"I know. Even on the meetings, Mitsukuni tells the driver to go to my house afterwards. Despite the late hour, at least I have assurance that he is alright"

Taka sighed.

"This is the most I've ever spoken to another person. Granted, that person is my exact duplicate, but..."

"So you're scared too?"

Taka shrugged.

"Scared, being cautious, whatever you call it I know that if I talk too much I'll slip up. I don't even talk this much with Mitsu"

"Obviously... Mitsukuni is the last person I would slip up in front of, but-"

"I've come close"

"As have I"

By this time they were pulling into the driveway. They got out wordlessly, not exactly knowing what else they could possibly talk about.

-x-x-

Kyoya got off easy, it would seem. He looked at the note a third time, before sighing and turning to Kyo.

"My father seems to have taken my siblings on another business trip. It says they won't be back for at least a month"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyo scoffed. Kyoya shrugged.

"Let's go into my room, then"

Kyoya led the way, even though Kyo's house had the exact same structure and layout. As they reached the door, Kyo's eyes widened in realization.

"I don't have any clothes"

Kyoya paused.

"We can go shopping Saturday"

He opened the door, and on his bed sat a mysterious suitcase. The two stared at it for a moment before Kyo went to read the note that was stuck on it.

_Dear Kyo,_

_Here are your personal necessities. I sent them over after I warped you into your new world. Enjoy!_

_Signed, Anonymous_

"Anonymous? Again, why am I not surprised?" Kyo rolled her eyes. Kyoya chuckled.

"At least we don't have to go shopping"

Kyo nodded in agreement. She picked up the suitcase, and started towards the door, heading for the guest room. She paused, however.

"Um, do you, Kaoru and Mitsukuni... Do you guys meet on Fridays, too?" she asked nervously. Kyoya stared blankly before finally nodding.

"Yeah, we do"

"...Then Kao, Mitsu and I will continue to do so as well"

**That's all I felt like writing. My eyes are hurting. D:**


End file.
